1. Field of the Invention
This application concerns a mount or holder for tools or fixtures which are generally referred to as end effectors. In manufacturing, the desirability of providing a tool holder or the like with the capability to quickly change tooling or replace fixtures on machines is generally recognized. This is so partly because tooling wears as work progresses. Also, the ability to quickly change tools or other end effectors on a machine provides a high degree of flexibility which normally contributes to greater productivity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are several different earlier embodiments of tool and fixture mounting devices. Some of these devices are capable of being rapidly detached for quick tool changes. However, these devices are typically quite complicated, bulky, heavy and costly. For some uses, the complicated and heavy tool holder is not a significant detriment. However, for use of the tool or fixture holder on the arm of a robot or the like, it is usually necessary that the tool holder be compact, lightweight and relatively uncomplicated.
With a detachable tool holder of this type, it is usually necessary to provide pressurized air and/or electrical leads from the support structure to the tool or fixture. So that the quick detachability feature of the tool holder is not defeated, it is also necessary to provide quickly detachable connections for the electric power and air. Preferably, these connections are coordinated with the support structure.